


Again and Again

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, death has a bad time, geno is confuse, im upset that it's this sad, keep in mind the multiverse/timeline theory, no seriously this is fuckin sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Death always,always, loses Geno.No matter the timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ~ hey, so how about some afterdeath? maybe with reaper getting few up about geno being so rude and tsundere to him so he decides to actually leave him alone for once... only for Geno to realise how much he actually likes and missed him <3
> 
> Fae says: okay I know this was a little off the rails for what you asked for?? bUT I HAD AN IDEA AND COULDN'T - it was too evil for me NOT to do  
> I'm so sorry

Silence.

 

There is a terrifying moment of silence before death strikes, a widening of eyes and a realization that it’s over.

 

Acceptance that life has ended.

 

And the clean slice of a scythe reaching for a soul.

 

But it missed.

 

Geno opened his eyes, looking up at the black-cloaked skeleton standing above him. Both were equally confused.

 

“but... i didn't hesitate, i didn't- i reaped you, why are you still here?”

 

Geno dropped to his knees at the reaper’s feet, burying his ruined face into his hands.

 

“you were supposed to kill me.” He spoke, his voice unwavering even as he started to shake.

 

“i-i know! but...” The reaper stared down at the scythe he held. “why didn't it work?”

 

“... just leave. don't come back until you find a way to kill me.” Geno muttered, loud enough for the reaper to hear.

 

“wh- you  _ want  _ to die?”

 

Geno didn't move.

 

“yes. i do.”

 

The reaper left.

 

Geno looked up, uncovering his ruined and melted skull. He wanted to be alone.

 

He ignored Frisk, who was fiddling with the small patch of grass that grew here.

 

He ignored Gaster, who was watching him constantly, trying to drag him into the Void.

 

He wanted to be alone, so he made himself be alone.

 

~~~~

 

“i figured it out.”

 

Geno looked up. The reaper sat next to him, casually, like they were friends.

 

“how to kill me?” Geno wasn't going to sugarcoat it, he was hopeful for what the reaper had to say.

 

“i talked to Life.” Death looked over at Geno, smiling easily. “she says you aren't alive, but you aren't dead either. she thinks you're a lost soul.”

 

Death looked over Geno’s melted skull, humming to himself.

 

“now that you've uncovered your face, i don't agree with her.”

 

“you should.” Geno forced out, the words rasping into the air. “i am a lost soul.” Geno returned Death's stare. “it only makes sense. i deserve to die for what i tried to do. i told you not to come back until you found a way to kill me.”

 

“well, according to Life, all you have to do is leave here. she then proceeded to yell at me and tell me not to tell you that.”

 

Geno’s eyes widened.

 

“i can't leave on my own.”

 

Death glanced at him quizzically, flinching when Geno moved suddenly, grabbing onto Death's cloak.

 

“get me out of here.”

 

The desperation in Geno’s one eye almost made the reaper accept. But it was also exactly why he didn't.

 

“i can't.”

 

The desperate emotion turned to one of shocked and hopeless anger.

 

“why?” He demanded, pulling on the reaper’s cloak. “you’re Death, it’s your job! i should’ve been dead long ago!”

 

“yes.” Was his only response.

 

“then  _ why _ ?” Geno’s voice broke, and the reaper again felt himself about to cave.

 

“because you don't have a timer. your time is up when  you  decide it's up.”

 

“there is  _ nothing _ left for me here! there is  _ nothing  _ i can do! please, please...” Geno begged.

 

“that is untrue. haven't you been the one in charge of this timeline?”

 

Geno’s one remaining eye hardened into anger. Death barely had time to scramble to his feet before Geno had blasters pointed at him. Geno himself stood, covering his melted eye with white glitches.

 

“leave.”

 

Death grinned.

 

“i thought you enjoyed my company.”

 

“leave!”

 

The reaper summoned his own weapon, his grin widening when he saw Geno’s expression morph from anger to a grin of his own.

 

He knew what Geno was trying to do.

 

“i’ll indulge you.”

 

Death was gone from his spot before the blasters even fired.

 

The floor of the save screen erupted into waves of bones, and Geno looked around for the reaper.

 

“hey, up here.”

 

Death floated above Geno lazily, teleporting away before the blasters could hit. He threw an attack where the reaper reappeared, causing the other to teleport away once again.

 

As their fight wore on, Geno realized it couldn't even be considered a fight. Death wasn't attacking. In fact, it looked like he was having fun. Like he was dancing.

 

And he was. He danced around each of Geno’s attacks, with what looked like genuine glee. With a wide grin on his face. As Geno watched him, he couldn't really explain why he hadn't thrown another attack. The reaper was right there, dodging and dancing around the waves of bones that jutted up from the floor. A short laugh escaped the reaper, and Geno’s expression hardened again.

 

Death dodged around another of Geno’s attacks, posing as he did.

 

This time, the blasters hit their mark.

 

The hum of white energy washed over the reaper, enough energy to kill a boss monster. Even though the attack had hit, Geno’s eyes widened in horror.

 

The reaper had been blown backwards on the ground, unmoving.

 

“shit!”

 

Geno dropped all his attacks, allowing them to dissipate as he rushed over to Death’s side. He stared down at the limp body.

 

“dammit, i just wanted you to kill me!”

 

“and i’m not going to do that.”

 

Death was staring at him from his spot on the floor. His face split into a grin.

 

“thought you could kill Death? i’m flattered.”

 

The reaper stood, dismissing his scythe. Geno looked nothing short of terrified.

 

“i’m not going to kill you.”

 

“ _Why not_ ?” Geno cried, true desperation shining through his voice, cracking it.

 

“it isn't my choice to make.”

 

The reaper left.

 

~~~~

 

Frisk was afraid of him.

 

Geno didn't blame them.

 

He was a half melted, suicidal monster. He had fought with Death himself and survived.

 

Death had spared him.

 

Even after he had begged the god to release him, to reap him, to just take his soul.

 

Frisk always sat in the circle of grass now. They always fled when he tried to approach. He sat there now, lost in thought.

 

“i really wish i could do something for you.”

 

Geno groaned, turning to face Death.

 

“you could kill me.”

 

“nah. something else.”

 

“why can't you just kill me?”

 

Death didn't answer.

 

“call me insane, but i don't want to lose you.”

 

An unspoken word hovered in the air, which grew tense as the words sunk in.

 

“you’re insane.”

 

Death laughed bitterly, sitting down outside the circle of grass. Some of the blades turned brown when he brushed against them, wilting at the touch.

 

“maybe i am. maybe i’m tired of moving from timeline to timeline, watching you move on without me. maybe i just want a happy ending where you don't have to leave me behind.”

 

Death lifted a hand, wiping his eyes. His next words were whispered, but Geno still heard them.

 

“i don't want to lose you again.”

 

Geno huffed, turning himself away. Turning his back to the one who had just poured out his heart to him. He’d be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty, but really, now the reaper was acting like they were in love.

 

He lingered on that thought. It didn't seem like a bad idea.

 

“well, i don't want you here. leave, unless you decide to actually do your job.”

 

“Geno, Geno  _ please _ . you’re my happiness, the one i can go to, i need you, please don't make me leave!”

 

“what is  _with you_ ?” Geno turned on Death, standing up in a flash of rage. “you show up out of nowhere one day, talk about killing me,  _ try to _ , and then you never do it again! i  _ want  _ to die, and when i tell you this, i  _ attack  _ you, and you start acting like we’re in love with each other! you don't even-!”

 

Geno stopped, staring down at Death, who seemed to be crying. The grass he was near had started to wilt, and he had buried his face in his hands.

 

“you don't even know my - i never told you - how did you know my name?”

 

“because i know you!” Death burst out, his entire body shaking. “i've been through so many timelines where we meet and fell in love, but  _ every _ time, you leave! you get a happy ending, but it’s not with me!”

 

“Death...” Geno spoke quietly, a tone of disbelief running under his voice.

 

“i know i'm selfish, and i know i'm not being fair... if you really want me to leave, then i will.”

 

Death looked up through tear filled eyes, giving Geno a wavering smile.

 

“goodbye, Geno.”

 

It was after the reaper left that Geno cried out for him to wait.

 

~~~~

 

Geno lost count of how many Sanses he had tried to convince since the reaper had left. The last number he remembered was somewhere between 300 and 400.

 

He tried everything. He just wanted to die, to be erased, forever.

 

He missed that stupid reaper.

 

He wanted Death to come embrace him, to take him away, to let him finally feel the peace that came with dying.

 

Had Death lied to him?

 

The more Geno remembered the god’s words, the more he wondered. He couldn't help but be skeptical.

 

Or did Death really love him that much?

 

The next Sans appeared in the save screen. Geno sighed.

 

He was never going to escape.

 

~~~~

 

They'd made it to the surface.

 

The view alone was almost enough to forget the reaper.

 

Sans's hand rested on his shoulder, Papyrus’s hand on the other as they all watched the sun set.

 

It had been a long ride, but if this was his reward, he'd take it.

 

He only wished the reaper could be here. That he could share this beautiful view with not only Sans and Papyrus.

 

“hey, uh, Geno? pap and i are gonna head back.”

 

“alright. i’ll follow in a sec.”

 

When the brothers had gone, Geno sat down on the rocky ledge of Mt. Ebott, staring out at the forest that spread from the mountain to the city in the distance.

 

“... hey Death. it's uh, been a long time, hasn't it?” Geno sighed, keeping his gaze on the sunset. “i-i’m sorry... i wish you could see this.”

 

“don't worry, i can.”

 

Geno almost shrieked, jumping and turning to Death, who now sat beside him.

 

“miss me?” The reaper grinned, and Geno huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“you wish.”

 

“do you normally talk to yourself or do you only do that when you miss me?”

 

Geno stared at him, scoffing.

 

“i’ll have you know that i talk to myself a lot.”

 

“so you missed me all the time?”

 

Death was grinning, and Geno rolled his one eye.

 

“maybe i did.”

 

The reaper was silent. He had turned his face away, no longer smiling.

 

“Geno, i’m sorry. i’m sorry, i left you with those words, and i know it must have been confusing-!”

 

Geno reached up, holding Death’s face in his hands. Death had stopped, staring down at the one who held him, the one who wasn't dusting.

 

“promise me something, Death.”

 

The reaper’s eyes were wide, a hint of blue on his face. Geno leaned in, touching his teeth to the reaper’s, and his blush spread across his face.

 

When Geno pulled back, he smiled at the dazed expression on Death’s face.

 

“promise me you'll keep trying. promise me you'll keep trying to get through to me. whenever i die, promise me you won't give up on me.”

 

Death let out a small sob, wrapping his arms around Geno and pressing their teeth together, much more than the gentle kiss Geno had just given him.

 

The reaper stayed.

 

~~~~

 

Silence.

 

There is a terrifying moment of silence before death strikes, a widening of eyes and a realization that it’s over.

 

Acceptance that life has ended.

 

And the clean slice of a scythe reaching for a soul.

 

But it missed.

 

The Geno of this new timeline looked up at him in barely concealed shock. Death dropped his scythe.

 

“i can't.” He whispered.

  
The reaper left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say You Love Me (Afterdeath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257863) by [JustYourAveragePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson)




End file.
